


creativity-twins: brotherly love

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dimension Cannon, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Roman has been having a hard time keeping up with Remus's suggestion to Thomas. what happens when Remus goes too far and Thomas actually starts to take the suggestion seriously and roman gets mad at Remus?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	creativity-twins: brotherly love

request by: [AyraGem](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AyraGem)   
(Hope u enjoy this!)  
**_\----------------------------------_**

"Remus!" Roman screams as he slams his brother rooms door open. Remus was sat on the bed kicking at the air. Roman, who was red in the face, was angry. Thomas had actually thrown himself out of a moving car today. Roman stomped over and pulled Remus's leg so he fell on the ground. But he now had Remus's attention. Remus smiled up to his brother "yes?" He asked looking at roman. Remus knew exactly what he had done and why Roman's face was so red. "What were you thinking!? Thomas could of got hurt from doing that!" Roman had knelt down to be eye level with Remus now, grabbing the collier of his shirt. Remus didn't flinch "I was thinking that Thomas needed to have some fun, and he needed an Adrenalin rush" he smiled pushing his brother away. Roman somehow got redden "you caused so many problems! Logan is broken trying to find the logic in it, Virgil is having a panic attack and Patton is trying to keep calm whilst he tries to calm the others down!" Remus realised why roman was so bothered now, but he just laughed at the prince "and why should that bother me?" Roman didn't answer that, he felt his eyes widen as he realised that his brother truly didn't care how much distress he had caused! Roman just stood up and walked out of the room but before he closed the door and returned to his part of the mind palace, he trued back to his brother seeing him staring back at him "you truly don't care about anyone but your self do you?" And with that roman shut the door and walked off leaving Remus with his thoughts.  
  
Remus sighed looking over at the door, the words roman said ringing in his mind like bells. Remus didn't care about Patton or Logan or even Virgil... well maybe a little but not enough to affect him or his actions, but he did kind of care about roman. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else though, he didn't really want to admit it to himself in all honestly. Remus pulled out a small piece of paper from under his pillow, on closer exception you could see it was ripped a little and looked quite old with wrinkles in it but was cared for. Remus let a small tear fall as he realised his brother truly hated him at the moment. Looking at the picture of a smaller roman and Remus with flour over there heads pouting. Remus smiled at the memory of it before frowning again. He sighs putting the picture down on the bed standing up. He made his way over to his desk grabbing a stick of deodorant and taking a bite.  
  
Maybe his brother would be happier without him?  
  
\----------------  
  
It had been a couple of hours since roman had been mad a Remus and he felt bed knowing how his bother got. What he had said probably had been ringing through his ears, that's why he stood in font of the same door as earlier knocking softly "Remus?" He asked cracking the door open only to see his brother asleep at his desk. Roman walked over sighing. Of course, he fell asleep here, roman looked over to the bed seeing the wrinkled paper that sat on the sheets. He walked over and picked it up, smiling as he saw the image on the other side, it was the same time they argued, it was a friendly fight though, roman put in on the table next to the bed before turning back to Remus. He walked over to see lots of paper thrown around, all with different titles and ideas but one caught his eyes 'how to make roman forgive me' his face fell at that before picking Remus up to move him to the bed.  
  
After roman picked up a clean piece of paper and wrote something down before placing it on the side along with another, turning the light out and walking out the door, looking in as he shut it slowly smiling.  
  
'There's nothing to forgive, love you brother' sure Logan would be mad at his bad grammar, but he didn't care at this moment. He shut the door fully walking back to his half of the mind palace.


End file.
